Cell Phone Crisis
by KanraToshi
Summary: Suzaku wasn't one who you would call a coward. That is, unless it involved conversing with a certain purple-eyed beauty.


**Title:** Cell phone Crisis

**Author:** KanraToshi

**Series: **Code Geass

**Pairing:** Lelouch/Suzaku

**Rating:** PG (for Suzaku's little "internal" swearing)

**Summary: **Suzaku wasn't one who you would call a coward. That is, unless it involved conversing with a certain purple-eyed beauty.

**Disclaimer: **Inspired my a phone conversation with one of my best friends who was ranting about how hard it is to face the boy you have a crush on, and how she sounded like a complete idiot every time she would attempt to talk to him. Though I don't think she's as bad as Suzaku is ;)

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

* * *

><p>Suzaku sat in his room, having a staring contest with his cell phone in his hand. He frowned at the small device's glowing buttons and glared at the numbers on the screen.<p>

It should've been so easy to him. He could swim laps in the pool without breaking a sweat. He could run the track faster than any of his classmates. And yet, that teeny "CALL" button was silently mocking him.

He blinked, and glared again at the phone when he realized he just lost his little battle.

Seriously, all he had to do was press the button, and strike up a conversation. It was that easy.

But unfortunately, Suzaku was a complete coward when it came to his developing crush.

Besides, he was fairly certain that Lelouch wouldn't even remember him, let alone know his name.

All Suzaku did with the one class he shared with the other boy was trying to make the most of it, starting conversations every time he had the chance, helping the raven haired male whenever he could, getting lost in those beautiful purple orbs…

But that was it.

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

* * *

><p>Suzaku sighed again, aware of how much he sounded like a pathetic girl right now, and threw himself on his bed.<p>

Just as another sigh was about to escape his mouth, his dorm door opened and a blonde haired girl skipped in.

"Hey, Suzu~" the girl called as she closed the door behind her.

Suzaku didn't even bother protesting at the terrible nickname and waved a hand carelessly in her direction.

"Hey Milly." And simply sighed again.

Milly smirked. "That sigh indicates love troubles, Suzu." She bounced over. "How can I help?"

Suzaku sat up. "Don't need it," he muttered. "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you had a date planned."

Milly shrugged. "I did, and I still do." She smiled. "Just gotta grab my purse and wallet."

She turned to walk into her room before turning around and smiled at Suzaku. "Why don't you just call Lelouch already?"

Suzaku gaped after her.

"I can't do that!"

Milly giggled. "Why can't you silly? I bet you've been staring at your phone for quite some time now."

Suzaku slumped his shoulders in defeat.

"Besides," Milly continued. "Lelouch is really friendly to people who are willing to talk to him. I'm sure you know, since you strike up conversations with him all the time in class."

Suzaku frowned. "It's different outside of class," he admitted. "What am I suppose to say?"

Milly laughed. "That is, if you can actually open your mouth to say something, or if you can hit the call button."

"Anyway," Suzaku glanced at the retreating back of Milly. "I don't see how this is any of your business."

Normally, Suzaku was a happy person, but his little crisis right now was causing him to be snippy.

"It's not." Milly admitted.

Suzaku shot her a glare he hoped she could feel.

"Alright, alright," she said after retrieving her purse. "I'm leaving now….but first…"

She lunged over at Suzaku and smashed the "CALL" button.

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

* * *

><p>"Shit!" Suzaku cursed and immediately dropped his cell phone onto the ground. "MILLY!" he yelled annoyed.<p>

"See? That's how you call someone." She said laughing. "Good luck!" and shut the door behind her.

"Crap, crap, crap!" Suzaku continued to freak out as he looked at the phone and slowly picked it up.

What was he going to do? What was he going to say?

Before he could think any farther of a plan, he heard someone pick up.

"_Hello?_"

"Shit!" Suzaku's hold on the cell phone loosened again and the next thing he knew, he had ended the call.

"OH MY GOD!" Suzaku cried and he stood up from the bed. "Why in the world did I just do that?" when his brain finally wrapped around the fact that he just hung up on Lelouch.

"Suzaku, you complete idiot!" Suzaku moaned and facepalmed himself continuously.

"Why? Why?" He groaned to himself. Why was it so hard to talk like a normal person in front of Lelouch.

And then his ranting started.

"All you had to do was go 'Hi Lelouch, what's up?' when he answered and be like 'I just wanted to know if you were busy and interested in doing something, 'cuz you know, you're just awesome and I'm completely in love with you for a past few months, and …' Suzaku, you're suppose to say that, not hang up like a pathetic idiot!"

Suzaku hit his forehead again, as he continued with his "internal" monologue.

"No wait, I can't say that. If I do, he'll want to know how I got his number. I can't look like a stalker to him. I can't explain that I bribed his roommate Rivalz for his number in exchange for Milly's. No, no – Shoot! What am I suppose to say to him then?"

Suddenly, the sound of his phone's ring tone filled the air and Suzaku looked down at his phone to the caller ID, displaying Lelouch's name.

"Oh crap!" Suzaku burst into another rant. "He's calling me now. Why's he calling me? What do I do? What do I do?"

"He's probably wondering why I hung up on him. I didn't mean to! I mean, what sort of idiot would hang up on Lelouch? No, wait, that idiot would be me. Ugh, no, I can't talk to him over the phone. He'll ask about how I got his number. I'll seem like a complete stalker. He'll never even speak to me again, let alone look at me!"

"Wait, I need to do something. If I don't, then Lelouch will –"

_BEEP!_

" – hang up…" Suzaku finished his ranting lamely.

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>SUZAKU, YOU FOOL!" <em>His inner self scolded him strictly.

"Why!" Suzaku cried, another rant coming fresh along. "Not only do I hang up on him, but I don't answer his call. Why is he going to think now?"

He hit himself on the head again and started to curse. _  
><em>

The phone started ringing again. Suzaku stopped swearing for a moment and looked at it in wonder.

It was Lelouch calling again. He's going to have to pick this up. _Be a man!_ His inner self mocked.

With shaking hands, he picked up the cell phone and answered the call.

"He- He-" He stuttered. "Hello?"

"_Hello?_" Lelouch's voice was clear on the other end.

"H-He-Hello?" Suzaku repeated and mentally his himself on the head again. He sounded so lame!

"_Suzaku? Is this you?_"

"Yes." Suzaku squeaked. He tried to clear his throat to say something else, but nothing would come out.

"…"

"_What?_" Lelouch asked, sounding confused.

Suzaku tried hitting himself to say something. "…" came out instead.

"_You called earlier right?_" Lelouch asked instead. "_And I tried calling back, but you didn't answer the first call._"

"Yeah." Suzaku gulped. "That…I…sorry." He was waving his other hand in the air uselessly. He quickly stopped once he noticed it.

"_You okay?_" Lelouch sounded concerned.

"YES!" Suzaku answered loudly, and flinched afterwards.

"_Okay?_" Lelouch replied, uncertain.

Suzaku took a deep breath. Here goes nothing. Using the last bit of dignity he had left, he tried asking, "I….I wanted to….You know…..Yeah…"

"_Yeah…what?_" Suzaku could imagine Lelouch raising an eyebrow in question.

"I….called…." Suzaku tried again. "Because….you….."

Great, here comes the gibberish.

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Yes?<em>" Lelouch said patiently.

"Erm…" was the only thing Suzaku replied. He was flinging thoughts around in his mind, trying to think of a cool way to respond, any way to ask Lelouch out…to lunch…something at least.

"_Hm?_"

He couldn't do it. There was no way. So instead, Suzaku answered with a,

"…"

He got a "…" as a respond.

"…"

"…"

Finally, there was noise on the other end.

"_Should I make things easier for you then?_" Lelouch's teasing voice came over to Suzaku as a shock.

YES! Suzaku's inner mind screamed, but he kept his mouth shut. No sound could come out even if he tried anyway.

Lelouch took the silence as a yes.

"_I like sweets and playing chess._" _  
><em>

"…"

"_I like lounging around with a good book and taking peaceful walks._"

Wait…what?

"Huh?" Suzaku managed to say.

Lelouch continued. "_My favorite type of ice cream is mint chocolate. I don't like peanuts._"

Was he hearing things? Can you have hallucinations like this?_  
><em>  
>"<em>I don't like cheesy dates. Just having fun is fine.<em>"

Maybe he died from the amount of panic and embarrassment he suffered through?

"_I like movies, the bookstore, games that involve strategy._"

Suzaku seriously think he died and went to heaven.

"_Take your pick._"

"Take a….what?" Suzaku blinked, coming out of his own little world.

"_What do you want to do tomorrow?_" Lelouch asked patiently over the phone.

"Uh…" Suzaku said the first thing that came to mind. "Movie?"

"_What kind?_"

"Anything you wanna see." Suzaku said, and inwardly cheered, finally said something he meant to say without making a fool out of himself for once.

Lelouch chuckled. "_We'll decide then I guess._"

Suzaku smiled unconsciously. "Sure."

"_I'll see you tomorrow then, after school. Bye._"

"B-B-By-Bye." Suzaku managed to choke out.

"_Oh, and Suzaku,_" Lelouch added before Suzaku could hurriedly press the "END" button. "_I'm really glad you tried calling._" And hung up.

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

* * *

><p>Suzaku was left looking down at his cell phone with a goofy smile on his face as he sat down on the bed again.<p>

He was lying on his bed and cradling his phone to his chest, happy and content before a single thought flew through his mind and made him sit straight up again.

"Oh my God!" He whimpered. "What the hell am I suppose to wear?"

* * *

><p>~o0o~<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Well, I've been quick at uploading right? Two stories within a day! (Whoa!) XD This probably won't last. And don't worry, Jannasaur, I'm almost done with your requested fic. :)


End file.
